Precise measurement of positioning of loads, e.g. tools, deployed subsea is important to numerous subsea operations. For example, position of tools relative to a predetermined surface, e.g. a well, must be known and the distance of the tool to that surface controlled, irrespective of sea motion and vessel motion.
The metering head allows accurate placement of tools in the well bore for perforating, sleeve shifting, cementing and logging operations. The metering head in conjunction with a controllable winch allows accurate placement of tools in the well bore irrespective of sea and vessel motion.